


More in the world of blood of eden

by quesera0



Category: Blood of Eden Series - Julie Kagawa
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26522266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quesera0/pseuds/quesera0
Summary: A lot that we did not know.
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just after Ezekiel's spectacular breakdown.

"You do realize that you can help him, right?-" said a new voice in that chilly, dead night,

"-Or is our dear toooo scared for that , hmm?"

Everyone turned to look at the source of that false, high pitched sound. A dark figure with a mask stood there. There was nothing that could be discerned from its clothing or mask, even the tone of voice was such, that it could be any gender trying to baby voice.

"Come oooon honey, not like the baldyyy is stopping you. Play you bad, did he?", It taunted.

A few moments of silence, which was then broken by a snide, "Well, well, if it is not another spawn of the devil. You must feel so special, don't you? So considerate, making siblings for you to play, huh, puppy. I am hurt, you did not introduce us to your fami-"

"He is not associated with Sarren." Kanin cut him off, probably trying to gauge some more information out of It, before he could 'play' one of us.

"Aww! You think sooo?"It taunted in a sing-song voice.

"I know so." He said confidently, then continued," Too young to be spawned against us and too old to not have been involved till now. Yet, this is the first time we meet. So, who are you ?"He demanded.

It, somehow, in a voice that had both, the nasally falsetto and shit eating grin,"Hmmmmm, I think the dolly would know? Wouldn't you?" .Goaded.

I did. I knew who it was , what It was. I... did not want to get back in, but you just can't turn someone like It away.

If It ,It was here, something was very, very wrong.

I also knew that this was going to get very messy and very, very entertaining, very, very, very soon.

I felt the awareness of my companions shift, acknowledging the information, the words, but still trained to defend against It, the unknown variable. To them.

"If you are It, you do not need an explanation, and anybody else is not owed any. Also, I would rather be left undisturbed." I reply.

I could feel the surprise in the night, as Ezekiel somehow holds himself together, digesting the affirmation, while Jackal and Kanin look on, ready for any unexpected development, but waiting to see how this turns out.

And they both do NOT get along.

"Aww sweeetie, you really do WANT to be disturbed, because , well, you know..." It says as It extends a folder towards me.

"This better be good,-"

"Just read it." It says, in a normal voice, in front of them.

That was alarm enough.

It, never, ever publicly acted like that.

With ice forming at the pit of my stomach, I do the same.


	2. Chapter 2

Curiosity, they say is why humans progressed so far, why they developed. They questioned, seeked answers and did experiments throughout history to validate those answers. Experiments by their nature too, were very diverse, almost as much as their curiosity.

While for some they were study of a plant or planet, for others it was cutting open a body.

But all this shine too, has a blinding darkness to it, just as people do. And experiments are just as morbid as their curiosities.

You see, it is the winners who write history, whose actions are justified. There were no approvals for test of the first vaccine, and if it had failed, the Doctor would have been lynched. But that we all know isn't true.

The ethics in such matters usually depend on consequences, and often, as long as the benefits are worth their salt, well, the ends justify the means...

* * *

The Rabids, know of blood, of night, of day, of water ,of ground, and of prey. They do not know of anything more.

Humans, know of survival ,of sun, of blood siphoning that gets meal tickets, of the inner city that is forbidden and staying out after sundown, which is death by the living or the undead. They do not know of knowledge, of power, or of their past,or of how their present came to be.

Vampires know a lot. They know of power, of knowledge and believe that they know how present came to be. They know that decades ago, when the plague hit the world, one of their own sold his kin over to the mortals, dooming the entire world.

But almost none of them, know it all.

* * *

_New Covington. Six decades ago._

_It is a beautiful night, with stars shining, looking like fireflies around the solitary moon with its soft, white glow. The weather is a deep chill, causing a nearby lamp to flicker, may be due to frosting. A gust of wind sweeps off what meagre leaves that the snow laden trees might have on their shrivelled skeletons. There is a parking lot here, filled with hustle of vehicles that frequent it almost daily. There really isn't any vegetation in sight, apart from the bare minimum trees mandated by the city council, but the place, it is a concrete jungle._

_There is a man? He is tall, pale, dressed in all black. He has a confident gait and air of someone you should never think to cross. Still, as he lifts his hand to enter the warm premises of the hospital, he hesitates, but as a person is carried moaning next to him on a stretcher, and the receptionist announces the patient number, he seems to come to a decision._

_Ever since the new virus hit, the hustle increased exponentially. The sick flooded the hospitals, some even making makeshift camps. That, however, stopped after his visit, once the state security established a parameter. Steadily, they stopped admitting most patients, and eventually only those who would sign a waiver. A very **specific waiver.** Desperate patients would sign anything, one would think, but as those who walked in stopped walking out, the place became what most people would steer away from, fearing more than plague itself._

_Sometimes that man would come with them in heavy security vehicles, and they would carry some black bags across. But if you wish to breathe, then nothing happened._

_There was nobody._

_There was no vehicle._

_There was no hospital._

_There was NOTHING._

_And that was till all hell broke loose._

For the undead, the alive... and those that be.


	3. Chapter 3

Ziva was happy. This moment, it was like a dream for her, one that had come true. As her brown boots echoed muffled clicks along the pavement, and the wheels of her suitcase gave a rythmic rattle along the floor tiles, Ziva was happy. Coming out from the airport, she boarded the underground train from the station nearby. The directions given by the hospital were clear and concise. And just like that, after a long long time, Ziva was finally looking forward to next day.

The desks around her seat are empty, other kids huddled in groups of meek, shy, rowdy, boistorious and classy. But one thing that is common is their distance from her. She is supposed to be stayed away from. The sentiment is echoed in everyone, and sometimes the young girl wonders if it would ever go away...

Shaking herself out of her thoughts, Ziva stepped off the train, and moved up the escalator. She was not going to dwell on it. She was not.

After sweat breaking entrances, backbreaking studies and literal prolonged sleep deprivation, she had finally nailed the internship. She was not going to mess this up. She was Not.

She then hailed a cab, watching the lights of the city flicker by her in the night, and at that moment, everything was perfect..

The cab deposited her near the reception, and sped off, and Ziva just stood there, looking at the building, and her workplace for next one year, before she goes back home, to her country.

She was going to complete this internship.

Yes she was going to absolutely nail it.

She was then going to become eligible for the research scholarship.

She was going to be awesome.

It was an ordinary day in the world, and as she received her ID card as an Engineering Intern at the New Covington Research Institute ,let it be said, Ziva Sekemoto was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I do not own anything, This is Julie Kagawa's world, and I only own this "fanfic" and derivatives if any. This is purely for entertainment.


End file.
